Paw-Paw Fruit
The Paw-Paw Fruit (ニキュニキュ実, Nikyu Nikyu Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user the ability to repel everything they touch, and is physically represented as paws on the user's palms, making the user a Paw Human (肉球人間, Nikukyū Ningen). The paws are permanently engraved into the user, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. The fruit's name, Nikyu, comes from the word "Nikukyū" (肉球) which means "Paw" in Japanese. It was eaten by the Warlord, Kuma Bartholomew. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Kuma, is that the user is able to push virtually anything they touch and send it flying at an extremely high speed. This includes both tangible materials such as people and objects, and intangible materials such as air, the ghosts generated by the Hollow-Hollow Fruit user and the sensation of physical pain. This power offers the user an incredible advantage in battle, allowing them to deflect any attack. They are also able to harness their abilities to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around them at very high speed. These attacks are so powerful that they can leave paw-shaped imprints in rock. One misconception about the powers of the Paw-Paw Fruit is that it gives its user the ability to transport at will. However, this assumption is incorrect. Rather than teleport, Kuma uses the incredible speed of his Devil Fruit power to propel himself across certain distances, the speed of which is near instantaneous, though he has not actually been seen pushing himself to another location. Weaknesses While the user is able to deflect attacks, they can only do so by using their bare hands. If the user's hands are otherwise occupied, being caught off guard for instance, they will receive damage from an attack that could have been otherwise averted. In Kuma's case, however, this weakness is compensated by his transformation into a half high-functioning, thick-armored cyborg. Aside from this unique case, the user suffers the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kuma, have been used for a variety of uses. The majority of them are attacks that when executed, leave a paw-pad imprint resembling the pads on his palms. Objects repelled by Kuma using the Cursed Fruit's powers travel at incredible speeds. People repelled by Kuma are sent flying through the air for three days and three nights inside a paw shaped bubble that protects them from any and all obstacles in their path until they arrive at a location designated by Kuma. Upon their arrival, the bubble will vanish and the victim will land in the middle of a large paw print, completely unharmed. Kuma is also able to use his powers to push out the pain and fatigue from the body of another person. These sensations are then manifested into a red bubble resembling a paw. With this technique, the pain the original person suffered can be transferred to another through direct physical contact with the bubble. This transfer leaves the recipient in agonizing pain, and the benefactor feeling healthy and energized, though their wounds remain unhealed. Attacks * Pad Cannon (パッド砲, Paddo Hō): Kuma repels the air around him, sending a devastating shockwave toward his opponent at velocities that he claims to be near the speed of light. The shock wave can travel directly through the body of the victim and continue into the distance, leaving paw imprints in its wake. Anyone and anything that is in the path of the blast receives serious damage. This attack was first seen when it was used on a group of rouge pirates that were trying to escape from him. * Thrust Pad Cannon (つっぱりパッド砲, Tsuppari Paddo Hō): Kuma first plants both feet firmly on the ground by means of a sumo-style foot stomp. Then, throwing his palms forward multiple times, Kuma fires a vast number of "pressure shots" at the enemy. The way he pushes his palms forward and the stance he takes while performing this technique resemble those used commonly in sumo wrestling. Tsuppari is a thrusting open-handed strike about the upper chest and face, a technique in Sumo. This technique was first seen used against Robin, Luffy, Natsu, Zolo, Erza, Sanji, and Gray. * Ursa Shock (ウルスス･ショック, Urususu Shokku): Kuma gathers air with his palms and compresses it into a giant bubble which resembles a paw-print. Once the bubble is compact enough to fit within his hands, he releases the compressed air and sends it toward his opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion in the form of a bear paw. The force of this blast was powerful enough to knock out most of Kuma's targets, as well as encompass the entire island and a sizable portion of the ocean. This was also able to cause massive damage to Oz Jr., a giant of abnormal size. He has shown the ability to control the direction of the attack. Unfortunately for him, this attack requires a fair amount of time to complete given to the amount of air needed and also leaves Kuma vulnerable to any attack given that he has to use both hands to form the attack. However, in Kuma's specific case that might not be such a big problem, due to his first pacifista modification. "Ursa" is Latin for "Bear" and the scientific name of a genus of bears. The Viz translation is likely a reference to the constellation Ursa Major (also known as "The Great Bear"). History Past Synopsis Trivia *In the anime, whenever Kuma uses Ursa Shock, a hum reminiscent of a bomb alert horn is used (either as the attack's sound or as a general sound effect), which adds to the bomb-like usage of the attack. *This Cursed Fruit has the largest range potential of all known Cursed Fruit powers, being able to send people across the world. References External Links * Paw - Wikipedia article about paws in general. * Motion (physics) - Wikipedia article about motion. * Pressure - Wikipedia article about pressure. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia